With the motor vehicle seat of this kind already known from the DE 195 23 138 A1 a change of the seat depth of the motor vehicle seat is not provided. For a better comfort, but also for better ergonomical conditions at a motor vehicle seat, it is an advantage to have an adjustment of the seat depth of the actual seat area of a motor vehicle seat. According to this, the invention plans in this particular direction.
With the motor vehicle seat already known the seat bucket is embodied by an essentially plane sheet metal part to which a frame, which surrounds the same is allocated. In the back area the seat bucket is connected with the frame via draw springs, in the front area it is allocated to the frame via a swiveling axis running crosswise, which is embodied as a film hinge. An adjustment of the bucket seat with regard to the frame is not possible with this construction, for an adjustment of the seat depth the entire frame with the bucket seat is supposed to be made adjustable. This is very cost effective however. The frame normally carries fairly thin upholstery with the motor vehicle already known with the bucket seats in question. With the bucket seats the comfort of the compliance of the spring of the seat area is achieved not by the actual upholstery body, but by the spring suspension of the bucket seat with regard to the underframe of the carriage.